


Who's Your Daddy?

by Sapphire628



Category: Pekka Rinne/Juuse Saros - Fandom
Genre: Babies, F/M, M/M, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Months after their little weekend fun in NYC, Krystle shows up in Nashville pregnant. But who is the father?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Juus, come here,” Pekka called over to Juuse.

The younger man ended his conversation with Calle before heading back to his stall, “What’s up?”

“Krystle left me a message during practice. She’s coming to Nashville. She wants to see us.”

“Why is she coming down?”

“Says she wants to see us, and she has something to tell us.”

Juuse nodded and started removing his gear, “When? What is it?”

“Uh next week. I’m not sure,” Pekka looked away from his young lover, slightly distracted by his bare chest, he leaned closer and spoke as quietly as he could, “Hurry up so we can go home.”

Juuse smirked and started packing his stuff up before pulling a shirt on.

***

“Oh, fuck baby,” Pekka groaned as Juuse took his dick down his throat, “Deeper.”

Juuse groaned and released his dick, “Am I making you feel good Daddy?”

“So good baby. Keep going. I’m so close.”

Juuse smirked and instantly sucked his dick back into his mouth.

It only took a few more deep sucks and swirling his tongue along the head for Pekka to cum, shooting his load down his lover’s throat.

Pekka leaned back against the shower stall catching his breathe as Juuse stood from where he was kneeling on the floor.

“Was it okay?”

He smiled and ran his hand over Juuse’s cheek, “Perfect.”

The younger man blushed, “Really?”

“Of course, baby. Why would you ask? You know I love it when you suck my brains out of my dick.”

Juuse blushed deeper but laughed at the comment.

“So, um… what do you think she needs to tell us?”

“I don’t know,” Pekka shrugged and started washing off, “I was going to text her when we’re done and see if I can get more information out of her.”

Juuse made a face as he climbed out of the shower. The more Pekka talked about Krystle coming to visit, the less excited he became.

“What was that for?”

“What?”

“What was that face you just made?” Pekka asked, “I saw you in the mirror.”

“It’s nothing,” Juuse shook his head and headed for their bedroom. 

Pekka frowned and wrapped a towel around his waist before following.

“Hey Juus. What’s wrong?”

Juuse just ignored him, pulling on a pair of shorts. 

“Baby, hey what’s wrong? Why are you ignoring me?”

“When do want me to leave?”

“What?” Pekka asked completely confused.

“Do you want me to leave before she gets here? I mean if I’m going to ask Miikka if I can stay with him I should give him some sort of time table.”

“What the hell are you talking about? Why would you leave?”  
“Pekka we both know your in love with her and as soon as she gets here I won’t exist.”

Pekka looked at him shocked, “First of all, I love you.”

“But you love her.”

“Not the way I love you. I love you more than anything else.”

“Except maybe hockey,” Juuse joked.

“Well that’s a given,” Pekka teased before becoming serious, “She said wanted to see both of us.”

“Okay,” Juuse nodded, “If at anytime we want to be alone …”

“You’re not leaving,” Pekka interrupted, “This is your home and you belong here with me.”

When he didn’t respond, Pekka tilted his head up so they were making eye contact, “understood.”

“Yes Daddy,” Juuse smirked.

He smirked and kissed him before asking,” Why did you bother getting dressed? I’m going to have you naked in five seconds.”

Juus laughed lightly and reached out to the towel around his lover’s waist, tugging lightly so it fell to the floor, “Fuck Daddy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their little weekend fun in NYC, Krystle shows up in Nashville pregnant. But who is the father?

Krystle sat in the back of the SUV Pekka had sent to pick her up from the airport nervously wringing her hands together. Given that she had never been to Nashville, let alone Tennessee, she had no way of knowing how far from Pekka’s house they were. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and shifted in her seat. 

“We should be there in about ten minutes Miss.”

She jumped slightly before smiling at the driver, “Thank you George.”

He gave her a professional smile before focusing on the road in front of them. 

Krystle pulled her phone out of her bag when she heard the text message notification go off. She glanced at the screen to see a message from her best friend, Stacey.

“how’s it going?”

“On the way to his house. I’ll message you when I can.”

“k. good luck.”

“Thx.”

Krystle slid her phone away and turned her attention out the window. The car had begun to slow down, and she could see a large house coming into view.

“Here we are Miss.”

George brought the vehicle to a stop and climbed out to open the back door. She grabbed her handbag and stepped down from the car. When she looked up she could see Pekka stepping out of the house. 

“Hey babe,” he greeted when he got closer.

“Hey,” she smiled shyly, holding her bag in front of her. 

“Thank you, George,” Pekka thanked the man, “Can you just put her bags on the porch? I’ll bring them in.”

“Yes sir.”

“Hey baby,” Pekka greeted again and leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply, “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Me too.”

“Come on,” he took her hand and guided her up the walkway to the front porch, “Juuse.”

“I’m right here,” he responded walking out of the kitchen. He smiled when he saw Krystle, “Hi pretty lady.”

She blushed but smiled, “Hi Juuse.”

“That’s it?” he asked jokingly, “I’m sure he get a hug and kiss.”

She blushed again and pressed a kiss to his cheek before hugging him.

Juuse jumped back, “what the hell?”

“What’s wrong?” Pekka asked when he saw what Juuse had done.

“She’s … are you?”

“Yes. That’s why I’m here.”

“Someone tell me what is going on?” Pekka demanded still confused.

“Go ahead,” Juuse practically yelled at her, “Tell him.”

Krystle turned to the other man with tears in her eyes, “I’m pregnant.”

Pekka’s eyes widened, “I’m sorry. What?”

“I’m pregnant. That was why I wanted to come down here. I wanted to tell you in person. This isn’t something I wanted to say on the phone.”

Pekka stared at her in complete shock. He slowly stepped closer and reached out for the hem of her shirt. Pulling it tight he glances down to see her swollen belly. 

“I’m sorry Pekka. I’m so sorry,” she tried to wipe away the tears that were falling but there was no use. She was crying too hard. “I don’t know which one of you...”

“It sure as hell isn’t mine,” Juuse yelled.

“Juuse!”

Tears slipped down Krystle’s face faster as they started to argue.

“I am not the father!” Juuse continued to yell, “there’s no fucking way!”

“Stop yelling! You’re scaring her!

“I am too young to be the father. It must be yours,” Juuse glared at her, “then again how can we be sure us one of us? Who knows who else she fucked!”

Before he could stop himself, Pekka had Juuse pinned to the wall, “apologize! Now!”

“Get off of me!” Juuse grunted as he tried to push Pekka back. 

He was unsuccessful as the older man was stronger. Pekka shoved him into the wall again.

“Apologize to her now!”

Pekka whipped around when he heard the front door slam.

“I’ll deal with your ass later,” he growled at Juuse before going for the door.

“Krystle!” He called and ran after her, “wait!”

She broke into a run trying to get away from him.

“Please stop!” Pekka caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

“Let me go!”

“No. Shh baby. Stop. Just stop.”

It took a few minutes, but she stopped struggling.

“If I put you down, will you stop?”

“Yes.”

Pekka put her back on her feet and stepped back. She slowly turned around.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized again, “he’s wrong. It could only be one of you. You know you are the first and only man I’ve ever had sex with until that weekend.”

“Let’s go back.”

“No this was a mistake. I’m going to a hotel. I can’t be here.”

“How are you going to get there? Your bags are at my house.”

“I’ll get an Uber or something and get my bags.”

“Why don’t you just stay with me?” Pekka suggested as they walked back, “I’ll tell Juuse to go somewhere else.”

“No. This is his home. I think it’ll be best for me to stay at a hotel. I have a reservation.”

“You just said...”

“I know what I said Pekka. I was angry and upset and I just wanted to get away.”

“Let me drive you there.” 

“Pekka ...”

“Please?”

“Fine.”

He gathered her bags from where they had been left and carried them to his car. 

“Stay here,” he opened the passenger door and helped her in, “I need my keys then we’ll go. Okay?”

She nodded, and he closed the door before heading back inside.

“Where is she?” Juuse asked when Pekka walked in.

“In the car. I’m taking her to her hotel. She’d rather stay there than with us.”

“Pekka I ...”

“She’s waiting for me.”

With that Pekka headed out to the car. As he approached the driver’s door he could see Krystle was still crying. He climbed in and pulled her into his arms.

“Stop crying sweetheart. It’s going to be okay,” he leaned back so he could see her face, “it’s going to okay baby. We’re going to figure this out. Okay?”

“Okay,” She sniffled, “I really am sorry.” 

“It’s okay. You weren’t the only one who was there.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their little weekend fun in NYC, Krystle shows up in Nashville pregnant. But who is the father?

Chapter 3: 

“How are you feeling?” Pekka asked after Krystle stepped out of the bathroom after her shower.

“Tired. I’m always tired,” She sat down on the bed next to him and sighed, “If I’m this tired at four months, I’m going to be a zombie in five months.”

“I’ll help you.”

She shook her head, “I can’t ask you to do that. You have your season to focus on. You’ll be traveling. The last thing you need to worry about is me. I’m going to go home tomorrow.”

“What do you mean? Of course, I’m going to worry about you. You’re carrying my child.”

“It could be Juuse’s.”

Pekka sighed, “Yes it could be his. But it doesn’t mean I won’t worry about you two.”

“Pekka,” she shook her head. 

“What? You’re not asking me. I’m telling you I want to help you. I care about you and there’s a really high chance the baby is mine. I would never turn my back on either one of you.”

“What if it turns out to be his?”

“Well,” he sighed softly, “I am a pretty fun uncle. I know a few kids who would agree.”

When he smiled, she laughed softly.

“Don’t make me laugh.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m upset and I don’t want to laugh right now.”

Pekka moved closer and took her hand in his, “Why are you so upset? I’ll told you we’ll work this out.”

“I can only imagine what you think of me.”

“I don’t think what you think I do. I would never think that way about you or any woman. What happened, happened and we’ll find a way to make this work.” 

Krystle stood and walked to the window. Pulling back the curtain she stared out at the darkening sky.

“What is it?” Pekka asked after a few moments of silence.

She just shook her.

“Just tell me what’s upsetting you .”

“I’m sure this isn’t how you or Juuse planned this part of your life.”

“What part?”

“Becoming a father. I’m sure you never thought it would be with someone like me and I’m sure you never thought you’d have to wonder if it was you or another man,” she paused as tears streamed down her face, “I’m so sorry Pekka. I can’t tell you how sorry I am.”

Pekka stood and pulled her into his arms, “it’s okay. I’m not mad at you. This isn’t the way I thought I would be having a child, but I will be here for you. Even if it’s Juuse and if it is his, I will make sure he’s there for both of you.”

“That’s exactly what I don’t want. I want him to be there because it’s his child, not because you have to force him. The same with you,” she let out a deep sigh, “this was a mistake.”

“No Krystle. It wasn’t a mistake. Come home with me tomorrow and the three of us will sit discuss this. I already talked to Juuse when you were in the shower. He wants to apologize, and not because I told him to. He knows the way he behaved was wrong.”

“Okay,” she nodded, “I’ll talk to him.”

Pekka grabbed her hips and pulled her body closer, “I want to stay with you tonight.”

She nodded, “I’d like that.”

“Can I see? Can I see your belly?”

Krystle chewed her bottom lip thinking over his question.

“Please?”

“Okay,” she answered quietly.

Pekka slowly lifted her shirt exposing her swollen belly. He sucked in a breath when he saw her pregnant belly.

He carefully placed his hand on her belly as tears filled his eyes. Leaning forward he placed a gentle kiss on her belly. 

Tears slid down Krystle’s face when he placed his cheek against her skin and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“No matter what I will always be here.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Krystle moaned softly as she began to wake up. She jerked slightly when she realized she wasn’t in her own bed.

“It’s okay.”

She looked to her right when she heard the whispered words.

“Pekka?”

“Hey. You okay?”

“Yeah. What time is it?”

“About 4:00.”

“What are you doing up so earlier?”

“Just woke up a little bit ago. I was just watching you.”

Krystle popped open one eye, “That’s not creepy at all.”

Pekka chuckled. “Sorry I didn’t mean to be creepy.”

“I know,” she smiled, “You know I never noticed how strong your accent is when you’ve just woken up.”

Pekka smiled at her comment but frowned when he saw the way her face changed, “What is it?”

“There’s so much we still don’t know about each other. I barely know Juuse,” she let out a deep breath, “I don’t blame him for reacting the way he did.”

“No. He shouldn’t have acted that way. I love Juuse, but he was wrong.”

“I don’t want to come between you two. You’re teammates and friends,” she wiped at the tears that were flowing, “I can’t believe I let this happen.”

“We’re more than just friends,” Pekka spoke softly.

“What?”

“We’ve been together since that weekend.”

“Together?”

“We’re in a relationship.”

“What?!” Krystle shouted as she sprung up from the bed, “Are you serious?”

“Um yeah,” Pekka answered as he climbed out of the bed.

“Oh no. No. No. No. This can’t be happening.

“What’s happening?” Pekka asked, “why are you freaking out?”

She looked at him like he had grown a second head, “Did you just ask me why I’m freaking out? Seriously?!”

“Well ...”

“You just told me you and Juuse are in a relationship. I show up and tell you I’m pregnant and have no clue which be if you is the father and you want to know why I’m freaking out?”

“I’m sorry.”

She took a deep breath before asking, “You’re together, like a committed relationship kind of thing?”

“Yeah. We didn’t mean for it to happen. There was a period when he first moved in with me that we experimented with each other,” Pekka explained, “I tried to fight it. I’ve never been attracted to a man but with Juus, I just could stay away from him.”

“So when you came to visit?”

“His girlfriend had just left him. She couldn’t handle the travel schedule. She complained a lot that she couldn’t go with us. I brought him with me because he was kind of a mess and I just wanted to get him out of his house. Just away for a couple days.”

“So what happened?” she asked.

Pekka sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, “I don’t know. The first day we were there, while you were at work, it was like it was before. We couldn’t keep our hands off of each other.”

“Did you have sex?”

“No. Nothing until that night when the three of us were together.”

Krystle sighed softly, “The last thing I want to do is come between the two of you. Whoever the father turns out to be, I will not either of you from the baby. You can be as involved as you want or don’t want. I’ll move down here too.”

“What do you mean?”

“Things haven't been great at work. In fact i’ve been pretty miserable. I’ve been looking for a new job but I’m not having much luck. Maybe moving would be good for me.”

“I want you to move in with us.”

“Pekka I …”

“Please. This way we can help you and be there for you through the pregnancy.”

“I’m not due until July. Are you really going to give up your chance to go home for the off season?”

“I’ll go for a week and then come back and Juuse can do the same. I don't want you living alone. I mean yes, you’ll be alone when we have road trips but we can worry about that later.” 

Krystle took a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

“What’s wrong?” 

“My mind is racing. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t we go to my house and we’ll sit down with Juuse. We’ll talk everything out. We’ll figure it out together. Okay?”

“Okay,” she sighed, “Okay.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their little weekend fun in NYC, Krystle shows up in Nashville pregnant. But who is the father?

Chapter 5:

“What’s that light?” Krystle asked when Pekka pulled into the driveway.

Pekka sighed, “that’s our bedroom. Juuse must be up.”

She looked at him slightly scared.

“Come on,” he urged, “it’s going to be okay.”

She nodded and climbed from the SUV. Taking a deep breath, she followed Pekka up the walk way and up the stairs. Before he could open the door, it swung open.

“Hi.”

“Hi Juus,” Pekka greeted. 

Juuse stepped back allowing Pekka to lead Krystle into the house. 

“Hi Krystle,” he gave her a small smile. He closed the door and turned back to her, “I owe you an apology. I’m so sorry for what I said yesterday. It was wrong and completely out of line.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure you were scared when I told you,” she sighed softly, “I felt the same way when I found out.”

“Well I still shouldn’t have said what I did.”

“It’s okay.”

“Would it be okay if Pekka and I spoke privately for a minute?”

She nodded and Pekka stepped in, “you can go to the living room.”

She nodded again and followed Pekka’s instructions.

When they were alone, Juuse looked up at Pekka, “hi.”

“Are you okay? “

“Now that you’re here, yes.”

Pekka smiled and he pulled him into his arms.

“I missed you so much last night,” Juuse muttered, “I don’t like sleeping without you.”

“I know baby. I don’t like it either, but I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

“Am I going to lose you now?” Juuse asked, his voice laced with concerned. 

When a few minutes passed without an answer Juuse stepped back, “Pekka?”

He sighed softly, “you will not lose me, but some things are going to have to change.”

Krystle sighed softly when she heard what Juuse had asked and Pekka’s response. She walked back over to the couch and sat down, waiting for them to come into the room.

“Come on,” Pekka urged Juuse into the living room, “the three of us need to talk.”

The two men walked into the living room. Juuse sat in the recliner near the couch and Pekka sat beside Krystle. 

“I know you said...”

“Can I start?”

Pekka stopped and looked at her, “ok.”

Krystle took a deep breath and let it out before beginning, “the reason I came here was to be completely honest with you both. What happened that weekend shouldn’t have happened. We were reckless.”

“I’m sorry,” Juuse spoke up, “I shouldn’t have gone with Pekka. When I found what was going on between you two, I should have ignored it or just gone home. I absolutely should not have demanded either of two let me have sex with you.”

“Juus...”

“Please let me finish.”

Pekka nodded.

“I know the way I reacted yesterday was bad. I’m sorry about that.”

Krystle nodded, “I know you are. I forgive you.”

He offered a small smile, “thank you.”

“Was there anything else you wanted to say Juus?”

“I want you to know, if the baby is mine, I promise you I will do everything I can to help you and support both of you.”

He glanced at Pekka, who nodded.

“Thank you for saying that Juuse. I appreciate you saying that, but I need to tell you, I’m not going to ask either of you for anything. I’m willing to move here but I will find a condo or apartment as close to you as I can afford.”

“I told you I wanted you to live with us,” Pekka reminded. 

“I know you did,” she shook her head, “I just don’t think it would be a good idea.” 

Before Pekka could argue, Juuse spoke up again, “I think Pekka is right. You should live with us. We can help you and be there for you.”

Pekka smiled to himself, feeling proud of Juuse for how mature he was handling everything.

“Can I think about it?” Krystle asked quietly. 

“Of course,” Pekka answered, “we’re not forcing you, but we want you here.”

She nodded, “give me a few days okay?”

“Okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after their little weekend fun in NYC, Krystle shows up in Nashville pregnant. But who is the father?

Chapter 6:

After his shower, Juuse walked into the master bedroom. The TV was on but the volume was low. Pekka was curled in a ball with his back to the door. 

“Peks? Are you okay?”

“Yea.”

“Why are you in bed so early?”

Pekka just shrugged.

Juuse sighed and climbed in the bed and crawled closer to Pekka’s body. 

“Daddy?”

“Don’t.”

Juuse sighed again, “do you want me to sleep in the guest room?”

He was met with silence for a few minutes before Pekka spoke, “no. But can you put your boxers on?”

“Sure,” Juuse responded softly, his face red with embarrassment. 

He crawled off the bed and walked to his dresser and pulled on a pair of dark blue boxer shorts. When he turned back, Pekka had barely moved. He sighed softly and turned the lights off before climbing into the bed. 

“Can I at least kiss you good night?”

Pekka finally turned on his back, “yeah.”

Juuse gave him a small smile and leaned down and pressed their lips together. It took a minute before Pekka kissed him back. When he did though, Juuse couldn’t feel any of the passion he normally felt when they kissed. As he felt tears stinging his eyes, he broke the kiss and turned away.

“Juuse?” Pekka started to sit up, “Hey. Hey why are you crying?”

Juuse shook his head as he tried to wipe away his tears.

“Hey. Juuse what’s going on?”

“I was right.” He sniffled, “I’m going to lose you to her.”

Pekka bit back the sigh that threatened to come out, not wanting to upset him more.

“Juuse I told you, you’re not going to lose me. I’m just upset because she hasn’t called or come back for three days. For all we know she is back in New York,” he explained, “But I love you. You know I do.”

“You haven’t been the same since she got here. You won’t even touch me anymore.”

“It’s only been four days.”

Juuse sighed, “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. I’m sorry that I’ve been acting so distant. She dropped some pretty big news on us and I’m still trying to process the fact that I might be a father soon.”

“How do you think I feel?”

“You made that pretty clear the other day.”

“I’m really sorry about that.”

“I know,” Pekka nodded.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yeah of course.”

“Do you love her?”

Pekka paused and thought about it for a moment, “A part of me does but I promise you, I don’t love her the way I love you.”

Juuse gave him a tearful smile, “I love you too.”

“We’ll figure this out okay. We’ll find a way to make it work for all three of us.”

“Do you want the baby to be yours?”

When he didn’t answer right away, Juuse tried again, “Pekka? Do you want the baby to be yours?”

“Um … yeah. I do,” Pekka couldn’t look at him, “What about you?” 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t know if I’m ready. I’ve been so focused on my career I never really thought about it. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry Juus. I know you’re scared. I am too. But I want you to know that if you are the father then I’ll help you. Whatever you need. Emotional support, advice, whatever you need. You know I am always here for you.”

“Thank you,” Juuse leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Pekka’s body, “I love you Pekka. Promise me? Promise me I won’t lose you.”

Pekka placed a gentle kiss on his neck and nuzzled him, “I promise baby. I’m not going anywhere. The three of us will make this work.


	7. UPDATE - ON HOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am putting this story on hold. it is proving to be much more difficult to write than originally thought. Plus I'm not feeling very motivated lately.

I am putting this story on hold. it is proving to be much more difficult to write than originally thought. Plus I'm not feeling very motivated lately.


End file.
